


Crushing it

by Avid_Aviator



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Cody, Asexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Asexual Relationship, Cody has a friend crush, Gen, I wrote Cody as aro too so, M/M, Platonic Romance, but it doesn't matter one way or the other in this story, i don't care, i guess, is v important too, you can see Obi-Wan as ace too, you could see it as romantic if you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avid_Aviator/pseuds/Avid_Aviator
Summary: Commander Cody has a bit of a problem and goes to his brothers for advice.





	Crushing it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@rory-the-mirdala](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40rory-the-mirdala).



His hair was so swooshy. It was distracting. It looked soft, and it was so red! It shone like copper and fire and sun. It was wonderful which made Cody kinda wanted to touch it. It looked like it’d be nice to run your fingers through, but that would be against regulations, for one, and plain awkward for another.

Didn’t make it any less tempting.

And Obi-Wan was so… good?? He was brilliant and smart and intelligent and those are all the same adjectives, but Cody is so distracted by the hair he can be excused. It wasn’t just the hair, however. Obi-Wan was also kind and funny and dedicated and probably very tired, someone should really give him a hug or five. Cody would gladly volunteer but, well, regulations.

So he swoons from afar. Silently. In his head.

He really needed to talk to someone about this.

* * *

Perhaps talking to Fives hadn’t been the best choice. The only reason the ‘perhaps’ was there, was because Fives hadn’t stopped laughing yet to give Cody any advice.

Cody waited, arms crossed, an unimpressed glare on his face.

Fives just kept laughing.

You know what, it wasn’t worth it.

Cody would just talk to someone else.

* * *

Rex was being supremely unhelpful as well.

He had stared for a few seconds at Cody’s confession before shaking his head slowly and muttering,

“Shoulda seen that coming.”

And then he dragged Cody into the 'fresher, locked the door, and proceeded to talk about having safe sex for the next two hours ignoring the protests that ‘this isn’t the kind of advice I need just yet’. Rex sent Cody back to the 212th with a box of condoms and lube.

It was not at all the answer Cody was looking for.

* * *

“I don’t know, vod. You could paint his armour for him?” Wooley suggested.

“He doesn’t really paint what little armour I can get him to wear!” Cody lamented, laying his head on his crossed arms.

Wooley shifted in the bunk above him to hang upside-down in Cody’s line of vision.

“That’s why you paint it for him. It’s a good show of respect and caring.” He shrugged, sliding that much further out of his bunk.

“But will he know that? He isn’t a clone. He didn’t grow up like we did. I don’t know what customs of his I should be observing.” Cody rolled to face the hanging form of his bunkmate more fully.

“Well, you could ask a civvie. Or one of the Generals.”

“I’m not asking another Jedi for dating advice. And what civvie am I gonna ask?”

“Senator Amidala is always around.” Wooley hinted mischievously.

Cody glared.

“You know I can’t ask her. Soon as I do, she’ll tell Skywalker and he’ll go and hound General Kenobi about it.”

“Like I said at the beginning of this conversation: I don’t know what to tell you, vod. Good luck though.” And with that, Wooley pulled himself back onto his bunk and pretended to snore until Cody stopped pestering him for answers.

How did he expect Wooley to know anything anyway?

* * *

Commander Ponds was eyeing him across the desk.

“Do you like him because he’s pretty or because he’s a good man?”

“I… Can’t it be both?” Cody refused to make eye contact. He didn’t want to see another vod mocking him.

“Cody…If he makes you happy… then go for it.” Commander Ponds was smiling.

Cody was too.

* * *

In the end, it is Commander Tano who helps him the most. Ponds had given him the courage to go through with it, but Ahsoka gave him hope.

“Commander Cody? Can I speak with you for a moment?”

She asked, hands behind her back, looking very serious.

“Yes, ma'am.” He nodded, straightening at her tone.

Ahsoka led him to an empty corner of the mess hall.

“What can I do for you, Commander Tano?”

“Look, I’ve told you all to just call me Ahsoka, get it together.” She huffs.

“Ahsoka, then.”

“Thanks.”

The two of them fell into silence.

“Well?” Cody prompted.

“It’s just… I noticed you asking around for advice. I normally wouldn’t stick my nose in it, but I heard you mention Obi-Wan and… well, he’s like family to me and-and if you are in love with him I just wanted to give you a bit of a warning.” She twisted her silka beads around her fingers. Cody thought she might be blushing but it was a little hard to tell since her skin was already orange.

“Is this what Anakin calls a 'shovel talk’?”

“No! Well, we’ll get to that part later. I just… I don’t know what kind of relationship you hope to have with Obi-Wan and I don’t need to know. Just… He’s never been _involved_ with anyone. Intimately, you know?” She was definitely blushing. “And I’m only telling you this cause I’m not sure what you want with him. But if you get into a relationship with him and find out later that he doesn’t want to…to- _you know what I’m talking about_.” Ahsoka had never been so embarrassed in her life, “You need to be okay with that because he’s been hurt enough without you coming in and only wanting him for his body. Got me?”

“Yes. I didn’t want- I mean that wasn’t what… I don’t really want to have sex either. Is he like that too? Or does it have to do with being a Jedi?”

“I don’t really know. It could be asexuality, and it could just be that he’s chosen to be celibate, but either way; you don’t pressure him into something he doesn’t want to do, or I will make you disappear so quickly no one will know you ever existed.” She shoved a finger into his chest, looking up at him defiantly.

“Yes, Ma'am. You’ve got nothing to worry about from me.”

“Good.” Ahsoka spun on her heel and marched away. Cody watched her go.

This made everything so much easier.

* * *

“General? What are you still doing up?”

Cody had wandered onto the bridge to escape nightmares, he hadn’t expected to find General Kenobi going over battle plans again at 2 in the morning.

“Cody, please, you can call me Obi-Wan if we’re not on duty.” The Jedi straightened and turned away from the holo table.

“Obi-Wan, then. Is everything okay?” _Of course it’s not. Why would anyone be up at this hour if everything was fine?_

Obi-Wan smiled, eyes flicking away from his commanders face.

“I don’t think there’s anything that is truly okay at this point, but they are the way they are and we will do our best with these circumstances.” He paused, ran a hand over his beard, and focused on Cody once more. “Were you looking for me or was it a coincidence that brought you here?”

“Uh… Both? I mean.. I wanted to talk to you, but I didn’t expect to find you up and about at this time of day.” Cody fumbled an explanation, rubbing his fingers together nervously.  

“What did you need to speak with me about? Is there anything I can do for you?” Obi-Wan straightened even further, almost standing to attention now.

No, don’t do that. I didn’t mean I needed to talk to my General.

“It’s… Um. I wanted to ask if you wanted to have late-meal with me sometime?” Cody clenched his hands and held his breath.

Obi-Wan looked surprised.

“Of course! I enjoy your company, Commander.”

“I didn’t mean to come as your commander.”

There was a moment of shocked silence. Obi-Wan stared at Cody.

“Are you trying to court me? Because if so, I don’t think-”

“No! I mean… I don’t know.” Cody ran a hand over his hair. “I don’t have experience with that kind of thing, and I don’t know if that’s what I want, but I do know that you’re amazing and kind and that I want to get to know you better. It doesn’t have to go any further than being friends.” Cody stopped unsure what else he could say, but Obi-Wan still looked confused. “I just… I care about you and I know I’m your commander, but I would really like for the two of us to be friends.”

Obi-Wan smiled, pensive look now vanished.

“That, Cody, I think we can do.”


End file.
